dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Argentine Tango
The Argentine Tango is a dance performed on Dancing with the Stars. It originated in the late 1800's in the suburbs of Buenos Aires, Argentina and is known for its close embrace, its characteristic walk, and especially its figures (such as crosses, leg hooks, turns, and figure-eights). It was first introduced to Dancing with the Stars in season 8. It is one of the few styles of dance that allows lifts. History Argentine Tango dancing consists of a variety of styles that developed in different regions and eras, and in response to the crowding of the venue and even the fashions in clothing. Even though the present forms developed in Argentina and Uruguay, they were also exposed to influences re-imported from Europe and North America. There are records of 18th and early 19th century tango styles in Cuba and Spain, while there is a flamenco tangos dance that may share a common ancestor in a minuet-style European dance. Consequently there is a good deal of confusion and overlap between the styles as they are now danced - and fusions continue to evolve. Argentine Tango is danced in an embrace that can vary from very open, in which leader and follower connect at arms length, to very closed, in which the connection is chest-to-chest, or anywhere in between. Tango dance is essentially walking with a partner and the music. Dancing appropriately to the emotion and speed of a tango is extremely important to dancing tango. A good dancer is one who transmits a feeling of the music to the partner, leading them effectively throughout the dance. Also, dancers generally keep their feet close to the floor as they walk, the ankles and knees brushing as one leg passes the other. Argentine Tango dancing relies heavily on improvisation; although certain patterns of movement have been codified by instructors over the years as a device to instruct dancers, there is no "basic step." One of the few constants across all Argentine Tango dance styles is that the follower will usually be led to alternate feet. Another is that the follower rarely has his or her weight on both feet at the same time. In many modern variations of Argentine Tango, particularly in Europe, teachers of Tango may establish a "basic step" in order to help students to learn and pick up the "feel" of the dance. Argentine Tango is danced counterclockwise around the outside of the dance floor (the "line of dance") and dance "traffic" often segregates into a number of "lanes"; cutting across the middle of the floor is frowned upon. In general, the middle of the floor is where one finds either beginners who lack floor navigation skills or people who are performing "showy" figures or patterns that take up more dance floor space. It is acceptable to stop briefly in the line of dance to perform stationary figures, as long as the other dancers are not unduly impeded. The school of thought about this is, if there is open space in front, there are likely people waiting behind. Dancers are expected to respect the other couples on the floor; colliding or even crowding another couple, or stepping on others' feet is to be avoided strenuously. It is considered rude; in addition to possible physical harm rendered, it can be disruptive to a couple's musicality. Ballroom Tango steps were standardized by dance studios. The steps have been relatively fixed in style for decades. However, Argentine Tango has been an evolving dance and musical form, with continual changes occurring every day on the social dance floor in Argentina and in major tango centers elsewhere in the world. Argentine tango dance is, still based heavily on improvisation. While there are patterns or sequences of steps that are used by instructors to teach the dance, even in a sequence every movement is led not only in direction but also speed and quality (a step can be smooth, pulsing, sharp, ... etc.). Although Argentine tango evolves mostly on the dance floor, the government of Argentina does host an annual competition of Argentine tango dance in Buenos Aires, attracting competitors from around the world. Gallery Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Zendaya and Val S16 Week 5 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Amy and Derek S18 Week 8 Argentine Tango.jpg Willow and Mark S20 Week 2 Argentine Tango.jpg Andy and Sharna S21 Week 5 Argentine Tango.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 4.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 5.jpg Ginger and Val S22 Week 8 Argentine Tango 6.jpg Nyle and Jodie S22 Week 8 Team Bruno 1.jpg Nyle and Jodie S22 Week 8 Team Bruno 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Paige and Mark S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 1.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 2.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 3.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 4.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 5.jpg Babyface and Allison S23 Week 2 Argentine 6.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 3.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 4.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 5.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 6.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 7.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 4 Argentine 8.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 4 Argentine 4.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 4 Argentine 5.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 4 Argentine 6.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 4 Argentine 7.jpg Amber and Maks S23 Week 4 Argentine 8.jpg Category:Dances Category:Ballroom Dances